


Rock metal is for rage

by FallingArtist



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Music, Penelope always has the perfect timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Lizzie breaks things when she's angry, but Josie needs an outlet for her anger too. She finds it in rock metal. Then Penelope finds her.





	Rock metal is for rage

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me what this is because I don't know.

When Lizzie let out her rage, she would inevitably break things. Her fury was a tornado that was going to destroy the room. She took it all out on inanimate objects, so that she wouldn’t hurt people. Usually, Josie was the only one who could calm her down, even their father struggled.

But Josie needed to let out her emotions too from time to time. She wasn’t immune to anger, and she could be just as loud as her sister, she just kept the sound form reaching the outside world.

She would find a room to be alone, get her headphones and blast rock metal in her ears at full volume.

Maybe it wasn’t the music her friends would expect her to listen to, but it was a great way to let out the anger and frustration that she accumulated while taking care or everybody else before herself.

She had her favourites, Iron Maiden and Metallica, but sometimes she would just find a trashy heavy metal playlist on Spotify and listen to the screams that hardly even counted as lyrics.

She would make sure she was alone, close the door of whatever room she was in, and turn the volume on until it was well over the level she should have when in a quiet room with headphones on.

 

Today was one of those days when everything caught up with her and Josie just needed to let it out. She knew Lizzie would be in their dorm room, so she wandered around the school until she found an unoccupied space and she closed the door behind herself.

She took out her phone and started with her favourite, “Run to the hills” by Iron Maiden, and went through a mix of Metallica and Black Sabbath next. Then she switched to Slipknot’s “Psychosocial” and the words started to turn to screams.

She was pretending to play a guitar and trashing her head around, possibly earning herself a headache for later. She mouthed the words, and the screams, scrunching up her face into a grimace and jumping around the room like she was at a concert at the Hampton Coliseum.

Lost in her angry stage performance, she totally missed the door opening and someone walking in.

As she turned around, dropping her head down and flipping it back up so hard it should have hurt, she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes met Penelope’s.

Josie wished she could just disappear, just dematerialise and transport herself anywhere else, anywhere but in that room.

Penelope had her hands clamped over her mouth and was quite literally shaking with silent laughter.

Josie knew she had never been so red, she was about to die from embarrassment. Of all the people, it had to be her ex walking in on her making an absolute fool of herself.

Josie had pushed her headphones down around her neck, but the music was still blasting through them. Instead of reaching for her phone to turn the music off, she just stood in the middle of the room keeping very still. Maybe if she didn’t talk, move, or breathe the situation wouldn’t get worse.

Penelope was still silent; her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip so hard she would soon draw blood.

Josie honestly didn’t know what to do. She wanted to run out of there, but Penelope was standing between and her the door.

Then Penelope opened her eyes and looked at Josie like she hadn’t just witnessed the most humiliating moment of her life, she looked at her with awe, rather than mockery, and Josie was very confused. Penelope was wearing the dumbest smile Josie had ever seen on her.

“I know I should make fun of you, but you were just so cute the only thing I can think of is kissing you.”

Josie’s face broke its record of redness twice in five minutes.


End file.
